This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As the mobile communication technologies are developing, and mobile devices, e.g., mobile phones, etc., become increasingly popularized, our living, learning, and working has been greatly facilitated.
As there are a growing variety of demands of users for the mobile devices, some mobile devices have been equipped with two screens located respectively on the front sides and the backsides of the mobile devices.